SOMETHING UNEXPECTED !
by abhirika21
Summary: when something unexpected happens how it changes the life of our beloved CID ! check out :)
1. Chapter 1

so guyss as i promised i m bak wid my new story ! so njyyy ;) nd ya dnt 4gt to review ..thnku :D warning : read at ur own risk ! ( i may use my imaginative characters)

* * *

SOMETHING UNEXPECTED !

Night : 2:15am

_dere was a pin drop silence in dat silence. A girl wearing a heavy saree leaving her hairs loose as if she has just returned from the party walking across d street alone !_

dna ( daya nd abhijeet) house :

both r sleeping peacefully

a phone interrupts abhijeet

abhijeet ( in his half sleep) : itni raat mein kiska phone hein nd he sees d caller name shock expression ! nd den pick up d call not wasting a second

abhijeet (whispering slowly so dat daya doesn't wake up) : hello/

_girl (may be she is drunk) : heeellloooooo !_

abhijeet : tum ! sab theek toh hein

_girl : haaaan jaann mmuujee kkkyyaa hooo saakhta hein bas aapkiiii yaaadd aaa raaahi hein_

abhijeet : yeh tum kaise baatein kar rahi ho… r u drunk or wt !

_girl : aareee aareee gusssaa kyu ho raaahe hooo_

abhijeet : urghh... kaha ho tum ?/ batao jaldi ?

girl : meeein….hmmm mein toh road pe hun

abhijeet : kyaaa ? itni raat mein tum bahar kya kar rahi ho

_girl : hmmm pata nhi…nd she cuts d phn_e

abhijeet : kya pata nhi …hellooo hello…..shit cut kar diyaaa nd he dails again d girls numb ….. its switch off

abhijeet : yeh ho kya raha hein pehle phne kiya phir ajeeb tarike se baat ki aur ab phne switch off kuch toh ajeeb hein

he somehow traces d location of d girl …..took his car keys nd left without making any sort of noise

In abhijeets car :

Abhijeet : pata nhi woh abhi vaha hein ya nhi… itni raat jo hogayi….woh itni raat ko bahar nikli hi kyu thi ….aur woh aise baat kar rahi thi jaise ki naashe mein ho ….daya ko phone karke bata deta hun varna woh tension le lega nd he dails dayas num …..

daya is nt answering d call

Abhijeet : yaar daya phne utao …huh chodo message hi kar deta hun nd he types d mess nd send him

Later reaching d place from were he got call :

Abhijeets park d car nd come out scan d whole area but didn't found d girl he was looking for den sudden he sees a figure coming towards him swinging singing a romantic ;) song

_The girl ignored abhijeet_ ( how can anyone ignore him :P ) _nd passed him hitting his shoulder_

Abhijeet : ruko

_The girl ignored him again_

Abhijeet : mein ne kaha stop

_The girl turned_

_Girl : wt ?_

Abhijeet : tumne drink kiyaa ?

Girl : hmmmm….(after thinking a lot) nhi toh

Abhijeet : plzz don't lie to me

_Girl : meeeein neee kaaahaa naaa nhiiiiiii_

Abhijeet : toh phi swinging ? haa tell me ?/

_Girl : wooohhh tohhhh usnneeee ( pointing her finger bakside of abhijeet)_

Abhijeet turn : kisne ? vaha toh koi nhi hein jawaab do….

Abhijeet turn towards d girls side but she was nt dere she vanished

Abhijeet : yeh kaha chali gayi …?

* * *

Next day :

cid bureau :

freddy : yaar vivek aaj kya sirf hum dono hi jaldi aaye hein kya ?

vivek : haan sir lagta toh aisa hi hein

meanwhile daya enters :

daya: aare wah freddy aaj tum jaldi aagaye

freddy: haan sir vaise sir aap itne late kaise

daya : woh (something stuck his mind) mein bahut der tak sogaya tha

vivek : ohh aur abhijeet sir

daya : woh kisi kaam se bahar gaya hein (thinking -muje toh laga tha ki abhijeet bureau mein hein par woh yaha bhi nhi hein )

then they were busy in der works

after sometime abhijeet enters :

ignoring everyone he goes near his table nd start doing his work

daya realizes dis nd goes near abhijeet

daya ( whispering) : yaar abhijeet tum kal raat kaha gaye the aur aaj subah bhi nhi the

abhijeet heart beat increases

abhijeet : yaar mein ne tumhe messge kiya tha na

daya : message aur muje ? yaar tumne muje koi message nhi kiyaa

abhijeet ( thinking mess nhi gaya…. ek taraf se yeh accha hi hein agar mess chale jaata toh mein daya ko kya kehta kal raat ke baare mein)

Abhijeet (coming out of his thought): kahi nhi …shyad mess nhi gaya hoga….

Daya : vaise mess mein kya tha ?

Abhijeet : woh mein ne mess mein yeh likha tha ki mein mere khabri se milne jaa raha hun tension mat lena

Daya : ohh….kuch aur baat toh nhi hein na

Abhijeet ; nhi..nhi toh aur kya ho sakhta hein….

Daya ; hmm par/

Bureau phne rings

Freddy : hello Koun? kya ?khoon? vahi ruko hum abhi aate hein

Dey leave 4 investigation …Dey found a dead body with knife marks nd a bullet wound

Daya : is aadmi named suraj ki maut knife se hui ya phir bullet se …..kuch samajh nhi aara ….vivek iski laash forensic lab bhejdo

* * *

Forensic lab :

Abhijeet ,daya,rajat nd purvi enters :

Salunke : aayiye aap hi ka inteezar ho raha tha

Daya : kya baat hein sir aap humara inteezar kar rahe the

Abhijeet (gvng smile to tarika) (tarika blush): haan vahi toh aaj suraj kaha se nikla ;)

Salunke : abhijeet ishaare hogaye toh kuch kaam ki baat karle

Rajat purvi seeing each other J

Abhijeet : haan haan kyu nhi

Sudden a call interrupts abhijeet

Abhijeet remove his phne from his coat nd shocked to see d caller id

Everyone staring at him wid shock expression

Abhijeet : m…mm…excuse me nd he go out of lab

Daya (thinking yeh yaha bhi baat kar sakhta tha na bahar kyu gaya…..hmmm yeh abhijeet kuch chupa raha hein muje pata lagana hoga)

Outside d lab :

Abhijeet : tumhari himmat kaise hui muje call karne ki haan mein ne mana kiya tha ki muje call mat karna ab rakho phne nd abhijeet cuts d call

Inside d lab :

Salunke ; haan toh yeh suraj ke kapdo pe hume uske bhai naresh ke finger prints mile aur iski maut bullet se hui

Daya nd all collects info nd leave d lab while leaving dey meet abhijeet outside nd tell him abt dat info

Daya nd abhijeet in qualis :

Daya : abhijeet tumhe lab mein kiska phne aaya tha

Abhijeet : woh…woh toh haan ek kabri ka tha

Daya : abhijeet dekho mein jaanta hun tum kuch toh chupa rahe ho

Abhijeet : nhi daya mein kuch nhi chupa raha aur agar luch hoga toh mein tumhe samay aane par bataunga ( thinking I m sry yaar mein jaanta hun tum mere liye pareshaan ho par mein majbur hun)

Daya ; pakka ?

Abhijeet : haan yar….

They r searching 4 naresh who escaped bt still didn't find him

Next day :

Abhijeet waiting for someone in coffee shop

Abhijeet : kaha hein yaar woh abhi tak nhi aayi

After few min the _girl_ comes :

_Girl : hiiii_

Abhijeet : hii hello chodo aur batao ki tum vaha raat mein kya kar rahi thi

Nd abhijeets unluck …someone is spying on dem

_Girl : mein aur raat mein kaha ? tum theeek toh ho ?_

Abhijeet : mein theek hun par tum theek nhi thi pata bhi hein tumhe u were drunk

_Girl : wttt ?/ yeh tum kya keh rahe ho hosh mein toh ho ? tumhe pata hein na i don't drin_k

Abhijeet : tumhe sach mein kuch yaad nhi hein

_Girl ; nhi tell me clearly kya hua tha ?_

Abhijeet : nhi mein nhi bol sakhta nd he leaves from dere

_Girl ; aare kaha jaa rahe ho…rukooo bt he leaves_

_Girl : shit yeh insaan muje pagal kar dega jab toh bahut khushi se baat kar raha tha aur ab huh nd she angrily leave from dere _

* * *

_**so guys hwz it ? do review **_

**can**_** u guess whoz d**__ girl ? _

_**should i continue ?**__? _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Thanx 4 all d reviews...:) dear guest (as ur name is nt mentioned) i wrote it in simple english may b nw u will understnd it...thnx 4 tellling ur prob...if u guyss have any prob PM me...nd plzz welcme ur advises in my PM :D nd SRY 4 the late update...! thankyou ! **

* * *

Girl ; aare kaha jaa rahe ho…rukooo bt he leaves

Girl : shit yeh insaan muje pagal kar dega jab toh bahut khushi se baat kar raha tha aur ab huh nd she angrily leave from dere

That night abhijeet driving qualis

Abhijeet : pata nhi use voh sab yaad hein ki nhi….par aisa kaise ho sakhta hein…woh drunk thi shayd isliyee lekin use yaad dilana hoga muje…. kaise bhi .. kisi bhi tarah ….

He goes to dat girl residence :

He Rings d bell ….

The door opens and a beautiful girl smiles at him

Girl : aagaye tum…muje pata tha tum zarur aaogey

Abhijeet : ab kya saari baatein yahi karne ka irada hein

Girl : sry sry ..aandar aao na

Abhijeet enters nd settles himself on sofa

Girl : toh ab kaho jo tum coffee shop mein keh rahe the

Abhijeet ; kal raat tum kaha gayi thi ?

Girl ; mein…aare haan mein meri dost ki shaadi mein gyi thi…

Abhijeet ; uske baad kahi gyi…

Girl ; nhi toh…par tum mujse aise puch tach kyu kar rahe ho haan…?

Abhijeet stands; kyu ki kal raat tumne muje raat ke 2:30 baje call kiya tha…?

Girl : kyaaa…? Plzz mazaaak mat karo abhijeet

Abhijeet (serious): yeh mazaak nhi hein …samjho tum ….aur tum drunk state mein thi …khali sadak par chal rahi thi aur../

Girl ; abhijeeetttt stop it aisa kaise ho sakhta hein ..mein mere ghar mein so rahi thi …

Abhijeet : nhi tumhe kuch yaad nhi heinn tum us waqt hosh mein nhi thi aur ..abhijeet phne interrupts

Abhijeet : helloo, haan sr insp abhijeet here ,naresh ka location mil gaya , thnx apka hum abhi pahuchte hein vaha

Abhijeet : muje abhi jaana hoga par vaada hein vapas aaunga….

Girl: nhi tum kahi nhi jaa rahe ho nd she catches her wrist …

Abhijeet : kaam zaruri hein muje jaane do... chodo mera haaath

The girl leaves his hand nd let him go

cid team(abhijeet,daya,vivek,rajat nd vineet) reaches near the location were naresh phne has traced

abhijeet : vineet phne karo uske num pe

vineet dails nareshs num : sir phne abhi switch off hein

daya ; par kuch der pehle on tha na phne

vivek : shyd sir use pata chal gaya hoga ki hum aarahe hein

rajat ; aas paas dhundte hein shyd kuch mil jaaye

abhijeet ; haan rajat sahi kaha

they search all dat area nd found a cell phne oF naresh

daya ; sirf cell hein uska ..naresh kahi nhi hein ab kya kare abhijeet …

abhijeet was in his thoughts

daya again : abhijeet…..?

no answer

daya keeping hand on abhijeets shoulder : kya hua abhijeet

abhijeet : k..k..kuch nhi …tumne kuch kaha…

daya ; nhi kuch nhi chalo bureau

rajat vivek nd vineet wondering looking at each other

next day at bureau :

daya (thinking) : yeh abhijeet ku kya hogaya gaya hein …aaj kal khoya khoya rehta hein …..

shreya notices dayas tension expressions

shreya (thinking) ; yeh daya sir ko kya hua hein aaj kal bahut khoye khoye rehte hein…..mujse baat bhi nhi kar rahe hein aaj kal …..

purvi : kya hua shreya kaha khoyi hui ho…?

Shreya..: k..kahi nhii….

Purvi : acchaa….!

Meanwhile rajat enters

Rajat ; kya accha purvi…?

Daya comes out of his thoughts nd smile

Purvi : k..kuch nhi sir woh toh mein bas aise hi shreya se baat kar rahi thi …

Rajat ; ohh ….daya sir aaj abhijeet sir dikhayi nhi dere…?

Daya ; haan pata nhi kaha chala gaya subah subah

* * *

Salunke sir is attending a conference

Meanwhile in forensic lab :

Tarika ; urghh ! plzz chale jao yaha se

Abhijeet : par tarika ji…mein ne aisa kya kardiya

Tarika ; tum mujse puch rahe ho ki tumne kya kiya

Abhijeet (lagta hein tarika ji bahut gusse mein hein aaj) : aapko nhi toh kya padosi ku puchu…?

Tarika : padosii…? Abhijeet tumhari koi nayi padosii aayi hein kya ?

Abhijeet ; aare tarika ji ab padosi kaha se beech mein aagayi…mein ne yuhi dialogue bola tha…aap bhi naa kaha ki baat kaha le jaati hein …(yeh mein ne kya boldiyaa…)

Tarika (angrily); urghhh tumse toh baat karna hi bekaar hein…

Abhijeet : kyaaaa….? Accha accha sryyy batayiye na mein ne kya kiya hein

Tarika ; huh…..tumne mujse shyd kuch vaada kiya tha

Abhijeet ; mein ne vaada kiyaa aur apse….hmm….nhi toh muje kuch yaad nhi hein

Tarika ; abhijjjeettt…..jao yaha se plzz iske pehle mein tumhe kuch aur keh du…

Abhijeet : aare aare….mein toh mazaak kar raha tha…..mein case mein buzy thaa tarikaa ji….par aaj pakka…..

Tarika ; hmm….lets c

Abhijeet : wt lets c ?

Tarika : lets c is lets c nly….

Abhijeet : huh…aap bhi na….! ok byeee

Nd he leaves…..

Abhijeet enters bureau :

Daya : aagaye tum kaha chale gaye the..?

Abhijeet ; woh mein ta…./ tehelne gaya tha thodi der….

Daya ; tehelne….?

Abhijeet : haan tumhe nhi pata meri special jagah(samjho yaar daya ab kya sabke saamne forensic lab se aaya bolu)….?

Daya understands bt still teasing abhijeet : aise kkounsi special jagah hein abhijeet

abhijeet : (daya chodunga nhi mein tuje)woh ghr ke peeche garden hein na uske aage /

daya ; lekin garden ke aage toh apna ghar hein ...?

abhijeet : usse bhi aage hein...tuje kyu ab woh sab

daya ; muje bhi jaana hein ...kabhi le chalo hum sabko bhi...kyu(looking at officers)...sahi keh raha hu na mein

all ; haan sir bilkul sahi...

abhijeet : haan haan tab ka tab dekhingey...abhi toh mein akela hi jaunga

daya hides his laugh ...shreya notices dis nd she 2 smile

Rajat nd purvi give confused look to each other…..

Shreya : sir woh naresh ka kya kree…?

Abhijeet ; aare haan uske phne se kya details mile…?

Vivek ; kuch nhi sir... kyu tasha

Tasha ; haan sir….sirf ek last num dailled hein

Daya ; ohh kiska num hein woh..?

Shreya ; abhi tak nhi pata chala sir….

Abhijeet ; oh hum inteezar ke alava aur kya kar sakhte….khooni naresh hi hein isliyee chup kar baitha hein

Rajat ; haan sir...

Abhijeet : ghar chalte hein aur kyaa…..tum sab loh bhi jao ghr ….

Abhijeet leaves from their saying dat he has some work

Daya nd all cid mem left for their home

Abhijeet in dat girls house :

Girl ; toh aakir aa hi gaye tum…

Abhijeet ; haan aur kar bhi kya sakhta tha mein

Girl ; plzz batao na abhijeet kya hua tha us raat….?

Abhijeet : tum khud yaad karo…..

Girl ; muje yaad nhi aara abhijeet

Abhijeet : koshish toh karo

Girl : ki thi mein ne par koi faida nhi hein…

Abhijeet ; hmm..vaise gussa kaisa hein tumhara….

Girl : abhijeet mazaak mat karo aur bolo muje ki us raat kya hua tha…?

Abhijeet : pakka bolu…?

Girl : haan …haan….haan…bolo ab…?

Abhijeet : accha accha suno …us din tum drunk thi aur raod pe tehel rahi thi…uske baad tum gayab ho gyi vaha se achanak…?

Girl : gayabb….phir…?

Abhijeet : phir muje bhi nhi pata ….

Girl: kyaa…?

Abhijeet ; haan….sachme nhi pata ..us din mein ne tumhe har jagah dhunda….phir tum muje mili…

Girl ; kaha..?

Abhijeet : tumhare ghar par….so rahi thi tum….muje laga kyu disturb karuu..isliyee chala gaya vapis….

Girl: par mein ghr par vapis aayi kaise..?

Abhijeet ; muje kya pata…vhi toh muje jaana hein…ki kya hua tha us din….yaad karoo plzz

Girl : nhi yaad aa raha hein abhijeet

Abhijeet ; apne dimmaak par zor daalo aur yaad karne ki koshish karo….

The girl tries to remember nd all of sudden she faints…

Abhijeet : ta...…...!

* * *

**so guyssss finally updated it...plzz revieww**

**continue guessing d girl... ;) :D **

**next part surely i will reveal some truths ;) :P till den keep reading my story nd keep watching CID :p :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : **Sorry for the late update...! nd thankxx for all the reviews..:D

this chapter is dedicated to all **ABHIRIKA **loverss...enjoyy ;)

* * *

The girl tries to remember nd all of sudden she faints…

Abhijeet : taa…riikkaa ji….tarikaa uthoo….he sprinkles some water on her face nd slowly she opens her eyes

Abhijeet : tarika tum theek ho

Tarika : h.h..haan abhijeet

…nd abhijeet carries her in his arms nd lay her on the couch

Abhijeet ; mein doctor ku bulata hun…

Tarika ; holding his wrist ..: nhi abhi it fyn

Abhijeet: pakka?

Tarika : haan pakka …shyd weakness ki vajah se aisa hua bt nw I m fyn

Abhijeet : mein toh darr hi gaya tha tum bhi na kabhi apna khayal nhi rakhti ho ….

Tarika ; tumhe yaad hein abhijeet us din hum dinner par gaye the aur tumne

Abhijeet ; haan tarika ji… kaise bhul sakhta hun woh din…

**FLASHBACK** :

_After jungle ka darinda….!_

_In evening Abhijeet callss tarika_

_Abhijeet : hello tarika ji …..7 baje tak ready rahiye mein aapku pickup karne aaunga…_

_B4 tarika could speak the call ended_

_At tarikas house :_

_Tarika ; yeh abhijeet bhi na kuch bolne bhi nhi detaa seedha kehta hein 7 baje ready raho..mein ne socha tha ki aajchutti mili hein ..frnds ke saath hangout karungi puri raat..par sab cancel lekin pata nhi abhijeet kaha leke jaa raha hein muje…._

_Its 7 abhijeet rings d door bell_

_Tarika ; lagta hein abhijeet hi hein ….wah time pe aagaya….._

_She moves towards d door bt stops_

_Meanwhile abhijeet listens tarikas bangles sound_

_Tarika (tricky tone); itni asaani se nhi kholungi….thoda aur maaro darwazaa …._

_Outside :_

_Abhijeet (talking to himself); yeh tarika darwaaza kyu nhi kholri abhi toh aa rhi thi kholne….khi yeh muje sataa toh nhi rhi….mein bhi kum thodi hun rukhiyee ab mazaa ayega_

_Abhijeet ; tarika ji darwaa kholiyee…varna mein yeh aapka pyaara sa darwaaza tod dunga…._

_Inside :_

_Tarika : tum daya thodi ho jo yeh darwaaza tod doge_

_Outside ;_

_Abhijeet : daya toh nhi hun par haan daya muje training de raha hein aaj kal isliyee mein tod bhi sakhta hun…..aur agar naa tute toh gun toh hein hi..aur usme puri 6 ki 6 goliya bhi hein …_

_Inside :_

_Tarika ; accha accha kholti hun ruko_

_She finally opens d door…._

_Tarika was dressed in red nd black saree with matching earings nd bangles her hair was left loose nd curls were settled behind her ears she was looking absolutely stunning_

_Abhijeet was dressed in a red shirt with his black coat nd was looking damn handsome ;)_

_Abhijeet was gng on staring at tarika_

_Tarika feels shy it was clearly seen on her cheeks_

_Tarika(a bit loud) ; abhijeet !_

_Abhijeet : haan tarika kuch kaha tumne…_

_Tarika ; nhi ab chale…._

_Abhijeet ; tarika ji aaj aap bahut beautiful aur cute lag rahi hein…_

_Tarika blushes : t..thank you abhijeet ! vaise bhi tum bhi bahut acche lag rahe ho_

_Abhijeet : thnk u ab chaliyee…._

_She locks her door….nd dey move towards d car…_

_Abhijeet opens d door 4 her nd she settles herself_

_Abhijeet drives d car_

_In car :_

_Tarika : abhijeet hum ja kaha rahe hein_

_Abhijeet : hmm..woh toh surprise hein tarika ji…inteezaar kijiye…._

_Tarika (thinking) : lagta hein aaj meri wish puri hogi….finger crossed hope 4 d best !_

_Meanwhile abhijeet stops d car_

_Tarika ; yeh kya tumne car kyu rokdi_

_Abhijeet removes something from his coat pocket nd give it to tarika_

_Abhijeet : yeh lijiye cloth ise apne aankon par baandh lijiye_

_Tarika : par kyu_

_Abhijeet : aap baandhiya na plzzz…_

_Tarika ; accha theeke nd she tie it on her eyes_

_abhijeet stops d car after sometime_

_abhijeet : tarika ji utariye car se_

_tarika : yeh cloth khol du_

_abhijeet : nhi nhi…abhi nhi…._

_Tarika ; par muje dikhaye nhi dera toh mein utarungi kaise_

_Abhijeet : mein hun na… layiye aap ka haath dijiye…_

_She gives her hand nd slowly she gets down_

_Abhijeet ; ab jaha mein le ja raha hun vaha chaliye_

_Tarika ; abhijeet kahi tum muje kidnap toh nhi kar rahe_

_Abhijeet : kya tarika ji mein aapku aisa lagta hun…aur kidnap karunga toh bhi kya aapku bolke karungaa siddha ghar se uta leta mein aapku_

_Tarika ; kyaa…?_

_Abhijeet ; haan…chaliye hum pahuch gayee….ab aap who cloth khol sakhti hein_

_Tarika : finally ….nd she opens d cloth_

_Tarika slowly opens her eyes nd shocked to see d whole scenario_

_Tarika ; waowww abhijeeet yeh sab tumne kiyaaa…._

_Yeh flowers se sajaa hua hall….yeh candle li8 dinner yeh phool yeh sab tumne kiyaa abhijeet…batao na…she turns around but couldn't find him_

_Tarika ; abhijeet …abhijeet kaha ho tum ..dekho abhijeet mazaak mat karoo ….abhijeett_

_Abhijeet from his hiding place : aare aare tarika ji dhundiye muje…_

_Tarika ; kyaa abhijeet baccho ki tarah chupe hue ho…bahar niklo jaha bhi ho tum…_

_Abhijeet : niklunga par pehle aap muje dhundiye_

_Tarika ; abhijeett plzzz aao na muje darr lag raha hein_

_Tarika runs here nd dere to search him bt couldn't find him_

_Tarika ; abhijeett aaooo_

_Abhijeet comes from his hiding place nd hold tarikas wrist_

_Tarika ; huh kaha chale gaye the….tum bhi na kabhi kabhi baccho jaisi harkate karte ho…_

_Abhijeet keeping finger on her lips : shhh !_

_Abhijeet keep a hand round on her waist nd hugged her nd hold her tight_

_Tarika ; abhij..eet…_

_There was a complete silence_

_A while later they separated from hug_

_Abhijeet on knees : tarika ji will u dance with me ?_

_Tarika ; kyaa ? (the words which abhi said few seconds ago echoed her ears ) I mean yaa kyu nahi…_

**Music : Tum Paas Aaye Yoon Muskaraye **

**Abhijeet nd tarika singing along wid this song..**

**Abhijeet : Tumne Na Jaane Kya Sapne Dikhaye**

_Abhi wrap his arms around her looking into her eyes _

**Tarika : Ab To Mera Dil Jaage Na Sota Hai **

**Abhijeet : Kya Karoon Haye Kuchh Kuchh Hota Hai **

_She turn her face towards him…nd dey dance together_

**Na Jaane Kaisa Ehsaas Hai**

** Tarika ; muje pata nhi tha tum itna dance kar lete ho **

**Bujhti Nahin Hai Kya Pyaas Hai**

**Abhijeet : ty..ty….aap bhi kuch kam nhi hein **

** Kya Nasha Is Pyaar Ka **

_**Tarika blushes **_

**Mujhpe Sanam Chhane Laga **

_**Abhijeet : vaise tarika ji aap theek hein na **_

_** Koi Na Jaane Kyon Chein Khota Hai **_

_**Tarika ; haan abhijeet…..**_

_**Kya Karoon Haye Kuchh Kuchh Hota Hai **_

_**They both separate from dance **_

_**Abhijeet : mein toh darr hi gaya tha aapku us haalat mein dekhkar ..woh chemical ki vajah se muje aisa laga jaise ki mein aapku kho dunga…**_

_**Tarika with teary eyes : I m fyn abhijeet **_

_**Abhijeet ; tarika ji mein aapse kuch kehna chahta hun..**_

_**Tarika : hmm….bolo na **_

_**Abhijeet hugs her nd she hugs her back **_

_**Abhijeet in hug : I l..l..love you tarika ji **_

_**Tarika in hug : mee 2 **_

_**After a while They separate from hug **_

_**Abhijeet : kya tarika ji sirf mee 2…pura boliya na **_

_**Tarika somewt hesitating : l..love u..u 2 abhijeett **_

_**Abhijeet : aaj meri zindagi ka sabse accha din hein …chaliyee dinner karte hein **_

_**During dinner : **_

_**Tarika ; abhijeet tumhe yaad hein ..freddy sir ke village mein us khetoo mein tum mujse kuch kehna chahte the…? **_

_**Abhijeet coughing : hmm…woh mein bas yehi kehna chahta tha ki….**_

_**Tarika ; haan kaho na ..?**_

_**Abhijeet : chodiye naa tarika ji kya aap bhi yeh sab baatein lekar baith gyi….yeh lijiye paneer khaiye **_

_**Tarika : vhi vaali hotel se manvaya na tumne..? **_

_**Abhijeet : hmm..haan ….**_

_**Tarika ; abhi tak tumne khaana banana nhi seekha **_

_**Abhijeet : mein kyu sikhu ….(making faces)kya aap shaadi ke baad mujse khana banvayegi….? **_

_**Tarika blushes : mera matlab vo nhi thaa….**_

_**Abhijeet : huh chodiyee…..ab aap hein na muje khana khilane ke liyee shaadi ke baad kyu…? **_

_**Tarika ; hmmm….abhijeet beach pe chale…**_

_**Abhijeet seeing his watch : abhi raat ke 10 baje…? **_

_**Tarika ; haan plzzz **_

_**Abhijeet : accha theeke aap jaisa kahe …**_

_**After finishing d dinner dey left 4 beach : **_

_**At beach : **_

_**They both sitting on d sand njoying d stars nd d moon **_

_**Tarika ; kitna beatifull hein na abhijeet yeh nazaara **_

_**Abhijeet : haan tarika…aap ke saath dekhne mein yeh **_

_**Aur bhi sundar lag raha hein **_

_**Tarika ; achaaa…..abhijeet pakda pakdi khele…?**_

_**Abhijeet : kyaa…? **_

_**Tarika ; aisa shock kyu hogayee…chalo na plzz kheltee hein…..**_

_**Abhijeet : hmm theeke…**_

_**Tarika ; pehle tum muje pakdoge…ok **_

_**Abhijeet runs after her nd catch her easily ….nw its tarikas turn to catch abhijeet **_

_**Tarika running back of abhijeet **_

_**Abhijeet : kitna dheere bhag rahi hein aap…aayiye pakdiye muje jaldi….**_

_**While running tarika faints…**_

_**Abhijeet : tarikaaa…..**_

_**Abhijeet move towards her nd pats her cheek : tarika kya huaa…tarika …**_

_**Tarika ; holding his hand :pakad liyaa mein ne tumhe…**_

_**Abhijeet : wtt….tum acting kar rahi thi…? **_

_**Tarika ; acting nhii abhi….bas thoda sa mazaak …**_

_**Abhijeet ; huh tarika ji aise koi mazaak karta hein…aapku pata hein mein toh darr hi gaya thaa….**_

_**Tarika ; sry abhijeet….kya karti tum itna fast bhag rahe the ….**_

_**Abhijeet : aaj ke baad kabhi aise mazaak mat kijiyee….promise kijiye **_

_**Tarika ; pakka kabhi nhi karungi….promise**_

_**abhijeet : luv u tarika ji **_

**_tarika ; luv u 2 abhijeet _**

_**Abhijeet hugs her nd kiss her on her cheek ..she blushes nd dey both holding hand in hand move towards their home….**_

_**FLASHBACK END **_

Present :

Tarikas house :

Abhijeet : kitna accha tha woh din….aur aapka woh beach par mazaak ….

Tarika ; haan abhijeet….muje sab yaad hein ..us din ka ek ek pal …..

Abhijeet : hmm ..ab aap apna khayal rakhiyee mein chalta hun,,,

Tarika ; ok abhijeet …..k byee…

Abhijeet : byeee tarika ji….phne karta rahungaa…..

Abhijeet leaves in his car towards his home

**Tarika pov** : I m sry abhijeet yeh behosh hone ka natak karne ke liyee…mein ne apna promise thodaa…par mein kya krtii …uske aage ka muje yaad hein aur mein tumhee woh sab abhi nhi bata sakhti….agar mein ne bataya toh pata nhi kya hoga isliyee nhi bata sakhti mein tumhe par waqt aane par zarur bataungi….

Abhijeets residence :

**Abhijeets pov** : mein jaanta hun tarika tum abhi soch rahi hogi ki yeh abhijeet kabhi mujse acche se baat karta hein aur kabhi nhi…mein kya karu …dusre din aapku lab mein dekh ke muje kya hogaya thaa mein kuch bol hi nhi paaya….aur phir coffee shop mein muje laga ki koi humpe nazar rakh raha hein ….phir tumhare ghr pe bhi baat nhi ho paayi….aur aap naraz hogayii kyu ki mein ne aapse milne ka vaada kiyaa…..ab kya karuu kuch samaj nhi aaraa…..

Meanwhile there was a knock on abhijeets door :

Abhijeet : is waqt koun ho sakhta hein

He opens d door…

Abhijeet : koun hein aap..? aur itni raat yaha kya kar rhi hein ?

* * *

**A/N : thanks for reading ...plzz review...:) **

**toh kaisa laga FLASHBACK ? **

**phirse suspense create kiya mein ne...? :p kya karu adaat hogayi...till den keep guessing ! **

**DEAR guest : as ur wish next chapter will be basec on some dareya nd rajvi mixx...**


End file.
